1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing information of goods via the Internet, and more particularly, facilitating purchase transactions at user's desired prices.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
As a large number of people utilize the Internet, various kinds of services using the Internet are provided. Accordingly, Internet users may utilize various on-line services, e.g. shopping, playing games, watching movies, and listening to music. In particular, in the case of on-line shopping, since people may purchase goods without visiting stores in person, a large number of Internet users are enjoying Internet shopping. Also, shopping mall relay services of providing sales information including prices on goods which are being sold in a plurality of on-line stores or shopping malls are also increasing.
When a selling price or retailer price for a product changes, an on-line shopping mall or a shopping mall relay system typically displays the changed selling price only on a predetermined webpage. Accordingly, a user needs to search for price changes of goods or services that the user desires to purchase, so as to check the price change information of the goods. Also, the user must access a corresponding shopping or shopping mall relay system so as to check the price information of the goods. Thus, it is not easy for a user to obtain necessary information when purchasing goods.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.